


Customer Satisfaction

by vaxildamn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Vax'ildan, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: Shaun Gilmore runs the on-campus bookstore, and Vax'ildan is the art major who he's been involved with for a while.They use the storage room for their little sessions pretty frequently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written a fic since I was in high school. Yikes. It's been a long time, so forgive my rustiness.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote Vax as a trans boy (and yes, I am a trans boy too). If I mention his dick, it's referring to his testosterone-enlarged clitoris.

The chiming bell on the door of the campus bookstore roused Gilmore from his daydreams, but as he looked up to greet the customer, he saw nothing but the door swinging shut. He glanced around, suspicious for a few moments, before shrugging and turning to the counter behind him, pretending to work. The store was quiet, as usual, and he fiddled with some stacks of papers and piles of pens until getting bored and turning around to see Vax'ildan leaning casually against the counter, a cocky sort of smile spreading across his face. Gilmore yelped in surprise, his bejeweled hand coming up to his chest as his heart rate desperately tried to slow back down. 

"Hello to you too, Gil," Vax laughed, closing the short distance between them and wrapping his arms around the mildly-panicking storekeep's waist. "Busy day?"

"But of course, darling!" Gilmore swept his arm in a grand gesture to the chronically desolate aisles of school supplies around them.

"Good," Vax grinned. "Then no one will miss you if you're gone for a while." He pulled Gilmore closer and kissed him hard, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of Shaun's purple button-up. He sensed more than saw the storekeep's eyes rolling when he pulled back, but was picked up by strong hands and set on the counter nonetheless, his legs shifting open to accommodate Gilmore's hips between them as he wrapped Vax in his arms and stared up at him. His golden eyes flashed with heat and a small shiver of anticipation sped down the artist's spine. There was a momentary pause when their faces were nearly touching, a moment of tenderness before Vax slid his fingers into Gilmore's thick, dark hair and kissed him fiercely. 

Vax felt warm hands slide up under his shirt, thumbs gently rubbing small circles over his ribs while the rest of the fingers maintained a firm grip on him, keeping their bodies tightly against each other. His lips parted for the tongue that pressed against them, letting Gilmore trace along the lower one and take it between his teeth. Vax'ildan hummed his approval, grinding his hips forward a bit and tilting his head back to let Shaun lick and bite his way down the pale skin. Fingers tangled further into Gil’s hair as he went, tugging on it, and legs wound tighter around his waist. Shaun smiled into Vax’s skin when a whining moan escaped his throat, taking that as his cue to keep his focus there at the base of the neck.

Quiet as the artist may be most of the time, Vax was always open with Shaun when they were like this. Never quiet about what he wanted or how he felt about getting it, and it was Gilmore's absolute pleasure to be the one providing. He slid one hand up under Vax’s ass, the other winding tightly around his torso, still under the shirt, and lifted him off the counter entirely before spinning around and nudging the storage room door open with his foot. Vax grinned down at Shaun, clearly pleased that his plans had worked, and kissed him again before his back slammed up against the door, shutting it loudly and sending all of Vax’s blood directly between his legs. God, he loved when Shaun was like this... When he lets out that heat that Vax knows is inside of him, the way he loves to make Vax melt under his touch, the way he loved to give Vax exactly what he didn’t even know he needed.

Gilmore unhooked the legs around his waist and set Vax’ildan’s feet on the floor, his hands immediately shoving themselves back up under that tight, black shirt. His fingers smoothed over the symmetrical scars on Vax’s chest and he felt him shiver, the sensation in that area only recently returning. Shaun smiled and pressed a softer-than-usual kiss to Vax’s lips before pulling the shirt up over his head and tossing it aside, his lips immediately marking up the skin with dark reds and purples. Vax moaned and sighed and writhed under Shaun’s mouth and hands, his skillful fingers working blindly on golden buttons as he tried to undress his lover without interrupting the treatment he was receiving. He shoved the silk shirt off of Gilmore’s broad shoulders and ran his hands over warm, dark skin, smirking when he dragged his short nails down Shaun’s back and received a groan and a small bite by the collarbone in return.

Vax followed as Gilmore backed them up into a table and sat himself on it, letting Vax climb on by himself to straddle the now-laid-down body of one very happy storekeep. Shaun’s hands were almost immediately on Vax’s ass, pulling him down to sit directly on his hips and letting his head roll back when he felt Vax’ildan grind against him. Cold hands planted themselves in the midst of Shaun’s chest hair, and he almost yelped at the temperature, but the sound was swallowed by a low moan as Vax used the new stability to move his hips even more firmly and deeply against Gil’s hardening cock.

“Fuck, Vax…” Shaun’s voice had dropped to a sultry whisper, his hands on Vax’s hips, guiding him to go harder, faster, before letting him go and nearly ripping the button off of black skinny jeans and yanking the zipper down. Vax tugged at Shaun’s belt in return, tossing the fine leather into a pile of boxes and impatiently undoing the button-fly in one quick movement. Shoes and socks were kicked off and sent flying into corners of the small room, and Shaun’s hand slid into the front of those tight pants, slipping under Vax’s boxer briefs, and maneuvering around his harness and packer, to slide a finger into him and hear him let out a breathy, needy noise as he sank down onto it.

“Shaun,” he whined as Gilmore curled his finger forward and hit the exact right spot. Another finger slid inside easily, Vax already almost embarrassingly wet, and he moaned even louder. “More…” Vax’s voice was quiet but the demand in it was clear, and Gilmore obeyed. 

He pulled out, flipping them over carefully and laying Vax on the table, all of the clothing on his lower half pulled from his body at once by Gilmore’s hands. His knees bend and spread on instinct as Gilmore pulled him to the edge of the table, licked his own fingers, and slid them back inside. His other hand shifted his own pants low enough to expose himself, the sight of which made Vax’s eyes go wide with lust, and start to stroke slowly. He was fully hard already, but he loved the way Vax watched him with hungry eyes, biting his bottom lip and moving his hips in a silent command to hurry up and fuck him.

“Patience, darling,” Shaun crooned. “I have to go get the s-” He was cut off by Vax pulling a condom and a small pack of lube from the back pocket of the dark-wash jeans hanging loosely around Shaun’s thighs, neither of which Shaun had put there. Sneaky bastard. Vax sat up, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and rolling the condom down Shaun’s cock, giving him a smirk and half a handjob in the process, earning a low moan and a few lazy thrusts into his hand. Laying back down and shifting his legs further apart, Vax propped himself up on his elbows to see Gilmore stare at Vax’s body worshipfully and slick himself with lubricant. 

Vax’s eyes fluttered shut as Shaun pushed into him and groaned. He waited a moment, giving Vax time to adjust, and then felt heels pressing hard against his ass, urging him into motion. He grabbed Vax’ildan’s hips, leaned forward to press a hard, biting kiss to his lips, and then slid out to the tip and thrust back in hard and fast. Vax’s bright blue eyes shot open, his high-pitched moan echoing through the storage room.

“Fuck, I forgot how good this was, Shaun,” Vax panted, his fingers curling desperately around thick, dark forearms as he was slammed into over and over again. “Oh, god, Shaun, please… Don’t stop, you glorious fucking bastard, oh god, yes!” 

Shaun’s usually perfect hair was falling into his face, across which a smug smile was spreading. He loved to hear Vax like this, like -

“Oh, god, Shaun, please! Fuck, you’re so good, you’re so - Oh!” 

Yeah, like that. Vax couldn’t keep himself quiet, and Gilmore loved it. Loved that writhing, naked body, the nails raking down his back, the whining noises, and the way his name fell like prayers from those lips. God, Shaun was so close. Vax felt so fucking good around his cock, and those noises he made didn’t help the issue of endurance. He shifted his weight to one arm, reaching between the two of them with his free hand to swipe some of the slick mixture of lubricant and Vax’s own arousal with his thumb, and rub it over the head his lover’s cock. Vax shot up, drastically changing the angle around Shaun and making it even harder for him to stave off his finish. 

Vax whined and groaned loudly as thick fingers rubbed and stroked his cock and Shaun pounded into that sensitive, heavenly spot inside of him, bringing him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. He felt every muscle in his body tense up and relax over and over again, and his eyes squeezed shut as Shaun’s name came as breathy, desperate moans. Gilmore’s thick cock slammed into him once, twice, three more times before Vax cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into Shaun’s shoulders, his whole body shaking before relaxing completely onto the table below him, blissed out.

The two sighed quietly in unison as Shaun slid out of Vax, still hard, his cock desperate for more warmth around it. He stroked a few times while Vax stood himself up on shaky legs and dropped to his knees, lust-blown pupils staring up at Gilmore’s golden, shining eyes. Vax’s hand wrapped around the base of Shaun’s cock, slowly rolling off the condom and following it with his tongue, all the way to the tip. He felt fingers tangle into his hair as he wrapped his lips around the tip and slid down, down, down, until he felt Shaun against the back of his throat. Shaun, now no longer feeling the need to control himself, let out a long moan and tightened his fingers in Vax’s hair. 

“God…” He whispered. “Yes, Vax’ildan.” He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, especially not if Vax kept swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, licking away precum and sliding his mouth down the shaft all the way to base. Gilmore shuddered as he hit the back of Vax’s throat again and felt him swallow. Tugging in that long, dark hair to set a pace that wasn’t quite torture but wouldn’t make him come embarrassingly soon, Shaun let himself moan and sigh and praise Vax’ildan’s gorgeous, talented mouth. It wasn’t much longer until Shaun’s hips were moving of their own accord, thrusting erratically, and Vax let him. 

“Fuck! Oh, god, yes, Vax, yes!” His hips stuttered as he threw back his head, coming into the back of Vax’ildan’s throat, and catching himself on the table behind them as his body tensed and relaxed repeatedly. Vax pulled his mouth off of Gilmore’s slowly softening cock and swallowed gladly, licking the last drops from Shaun and grinning up at him. He stood up, pressing kisses to Gilmore’s neck and shoulders and chest before finding his way to his lips, letting Shaun taste himself on Vax’s tongue before starting the search for his things. 

“Hey!” Gilmore swatted at Vax after he felt a hard slap against his ass, Vax laughing and dodging effortlessly away. He pulled his jeans back up, pausing his search for his belt to enjoy the view of a completely naked Vax’ildan sauntering around to pick up his clothing. Vax shimmied into his jeans, adjusting his harness and packer, and pulling his shirt over his head. Gil buttoned his shirt up, smoothing the fabric down and pulling Vax into another long, deep kiss before grabbing at his ass and heading for the door of the storage room. “I should get back to work, darling.”

“I know,” Vax said, following him out into the store. He turned back to Gilmore as he headed for the door and gave him a wink. “But you have one very satisfied customer, Shaun.”


End file.
